¡A Tu Izquierda!
by Michi Noeh
Summary: De las cinco veces en que una chica venció a Tadashi y la única vez en que el poder Hamada ganó. ¿O perdió? Como sea, al parecer la chica era fan del Capitán América. **UA** Tomadashi


_Grandes Héroes como sus personajes le pertenecen a Disney._

_N/A. Tadashi y Gogo tienen 16 años, mientras que Hiro 12 años, de nuevo. Por si preguntan, sipi. Apoyo el headcannon de que Gogo es fan de Steve._

Gwen-chan. Con esto de los retos... Se paga (?) Digo, ahora tú me debes uno. Pero te enviaré por MP los detalles, que aún no estoy segura de qué pedir. Fíjate si cumplí o no con tus ideas primero, lo deseo porque lo he hecho con mucho amor a este fic ^^

.

.

.

.

.

o**O**o**O**o

La primera vez que la vio... En verdad no la vio, pero su voz se le grabó en la cabeza.

o**O**o**O**o

Tadashi era un joven saludable. Se alimentaba con buenas porciones de frutas, vegetales y cereales de diferentes tipos, iba regularmente al médico y hace ejercicios. El tipo de ejercicio que más le agradaba era correr al aire libre. El viento golpeando su rostro suavemente le ayudaba a despejarse de las horas encerrado en algún salón de la escuela. Los viernes luego de llegar a casa se cambiaba con ropa más cómoda y salía rumbo al parque.

Ese día se ofreció a ayudar en el Café a su tía Cass, hasta que el último cliente se marchó y se hizo lo suficientemente tarde como para que ella le regañara con que era peligroso salir a altas horas de la noche. Mas pelinegro le negó, recordándole que su vecindario era de los más tranquilos y quería tomar aire luego de tratar con algunos clientes no muy agradables, además sabía karate en caso de que le tomaran desprevenido. Ella aceptó con la condición de que lo quería de regreso en 30 minutos, sino le buscaría y traería de la oreja todo el camino a casa.

Cuando salió, sus pulmones sintieron alivio. Ya no habían tantos automóviles a la vista y la noche no producía tanto calor como el día. Estiró un poco el cuerpo y comenzó lentamente su recorrido a modo de trote, de manera pausada.

Fue cuando se acercó al primer árbol de sakura, que daba inicio al parque, que eso sucedió.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos que no oyó pasos y se sobresaltó cuando de la nada, una voz gritó fuertemente.

— A tu izquierda.

En ese mismo segundo algo empujó su hombro, logrando que su cuerpo chocara contra la barra de seguridad del puente de madera.

— Auch —Se sobó la zona del golpe, preguntándose qué había sido aquello. Para cuando quiso decirle algo a quien fuese el causante, lo único que sus ojos notaron debido a la oscuridad fue una mancha difusa, como si viese la foto tomada de una imagen en movimiento, una persona bajita se alejaba más y más del final de la manzana.

Sólo pudo hacer un puchero con los labios y continuar su camino, deseando que hubiese sido de día, pues de ese modo hubiera distingido a su "atacante." Lo único que pudo saber, es que su voz parecía ser la de una chica.

¡No es como si eso le fuese de mucha ayuda!

o**O**o**O**o

Pero de hecho lo fue, para cuando la vio por segunda vez.

o**O**o**O**o

Tan sólo le tomó unos días volver a verla. Dos días o un día y medio, a decir verdad.

Fue el lunes. Al salir de clase debía de recoger a su hermano Hiro. No es que al susodicho le gustara, con la excusa de que tenía doce años bien cumplidos y no era idiota como los otros niños de su edad, pero su hermano mayor lo hacía para evitar que se metiera en problemas, pues tenía el mal hábito de comenzar la semana ganándose nuevos "enemigos" en la sección de juegos de video del Centro Comercial, enemigos que para colmo terminaban siendo dos cabezas más grande que el niño.

La luz verde que indicaba que estaba permitido caminar apareció, Tadashi estuvo a punto de cruzar, cuando la misma voz del viernes le gritó a sus espaldas.

— A tu izquierda —Entonces pudo divisar a su lado una figura pequeña de camiseta amarilla pasar a una gran velocidad sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás. Su cabello corto y negro moviéndose en todas direcciones, a la par que el sonido de las ruedas de sus patines se perdían en medio de las voces de la multitud de estudiantes de Secundaria.

o**O**o**O**o

La tercera vez no fue la vencida. De hecho si fuera una competencia entre ambos, Tadashi habría perdido miserablemente.

Culpa del viernes 13.

o**O**o**O**o

Hay quienes van de compras por gusto y otros que son obligados a ir. No, Tadashi no era uno de ellos. Ese se trataba de Hiro, que estaba en esa edad de querer utilizar las mismas prendas por todo un mes.

Su tía Cass se acabó medio lote de donuts regañándole, hasta que por fin aceptó ir. Pero como otro de los malos hábitos del niño eran sus intentos de "venganza", en esta ocasión se puso delante de su hermano al caminar y en cuanto su tía estuvo fuera de vista comenzó a ir de espaldas. Tadashi le preguntó y el menor dijo que estaba tratando de ver cuánto tiempo podía hacerlo sin estrellarse con nadie.

— ¿Quieres marcar un record o qué? —Como pudo se frotó las sienes.

— ¿Hay un record de esto? ¡Genial! Lo haré.

Era una completa mentira. Estaba seguro de que era la manera que Hiro tenía de hacerlo enfadar por traerlo a donde jamás pondría un pie. Ni aunque el mundo acabara.

Fuese como fuese, comenzó a decirle por dónde es que venía la gente. No vaya a ser que se lastimara.

— A tu derecha.

— Derecha, lo tengo —Repitió a tiempo Hiro, para dejar pasar a una ancianita manejando un carrito. — ¿Crees que debamos buscar a la tía Cass? Se está tardando demasiado en el baño —Comentó deteniendo su paso.

— Quizás entró a otra tienda —Supuso un pensativo Tadashi. Puede que sonase tonto, pero no le agradaban los baños públicos, en especial los de hombres según él mismo, pues poseían una innumerable cantidad de gérmenes. No importa que ese Centro Comercial hubiera sido inaugurado hacía poco, las bacterias letales estaban desde siempre, por doquier.

En palabras de Hiro, su hermano mayor le tenía miedo a los orinales.

Tadashi suspiró, abriendo la boca para preguntar.

— ¿Dónde es que estaba el baño de mujeres?

— ¡A TU IZQUIERDA!

Dentro de una avalancha.

Así se sintió tras caer de espaldas, siendo enterrado en un mar de las bolsas de ropa que había estado cargando. Todo por culpa del repentino tornado que lo derribó desde los pies.

Una divertida y fuerte risotada no se hizo esperar. Debió haber sabido que el menor no le daría la mano, no luego de avergonzarle al recordarle a la tía Cass que necesitaba ropa interior nueva.

— Es oficial. Me gusta esto de venir de compras —Hiro al fin había encontrado la mejor manera de diversión, además de las pruebas gratis de videojuegos.

o**O**o**O**o

Para la cuarta vez, Tadashi se estaba poniendo paranoico.

o**O**o**O**o

Otra semana y media más tarde. El Hamada mayor se hallaba sentado calmadamente en una banqueta de las tantas del parque, contemplando el panorama. O mejor dicho, miraba como búho hacia toda persona que estuviera a menos de diez pasos.

Se suponía que había venido a despejar su mente y liberar su espíritu imaginativo para un proyecto de arte. En eso de despejarse estaba fallando, pero no en dejar libre su imaginación.

Su cabeza estaba haciéndose de mil y un escenarios diferentes, con él como víctima, de posibles ataques de cierta chica misteriosa.

Ni se había terminado el muffin que con tanto cariño le dio su Tía Cass de desayuno. Como un soldado en campo enemigo, trataba de estar listo para tomar acción evasiva, en cualquier momento.

— Nada por ahora. —A lo mejor, no era cierta su teoría de que la muchacha lo buscaba especialmente a él. Había sido un error esperar en ese sitio al aire libre, para tomarla desprevenida y preguntarle por qué hacía lo que hacía.

Un poquitín aliviado, se levantó a punto caminar rumbo a casa. Ahí cayó en cuenta de que las agujetas de su zapato derecho estaban desatadas.

Por otro lado, no olvidaba que ese momento de descuido podría ser lo que la chica misteriosa buscaba para aparecer. Miró a ambos lados, nada sospechoso a la vista. Bien, sólo se agacharía un poco y por si acaso usaría sólo una mano para atar las agujetas.

— A tu izquierda, niño bonito.

Sin pudor alguno, la chica hizo su aparición en ese mismísimo segundo. El muffin de fresa que sostenía en la otra mano desapareció y un leve codazo le hizo caerse como tortuga, al instante se llevó la mano a su adolorida nariz.

— ¡Lo siento, hermano! —Otra voz, esta vez masculina, se disculpó y aunque se oía en verdad apenado, no se detuvo a ayudarle, sólo pasó de largo a toda velocidad en una patineta. — ¡FRED QUIERE LA REVANCHA!

Esperen. El de la patineta era...

— ¡¿Un lagarto gigante?!

o**O**o**O**o

La quinta vez pudo saber el nombre de la chica. ¡Pero no le sirvió de mucho!

o**O**o**O**o

— ¡¿Un lagarto gigante?! —Al llegar y contarle, fue lo que dijo Hiro con un rostro de sorpresa jamás antes visto. Ni siquiera puso esa mirada cuando Tadashi le dijo que planeaba construir un robot adorable y gentil algún día. El menor sólo negó aquella vez. ¡Los robots eran temibles y fuertes! ¡No adorables!

— O un dinosario, no estoy seguro —Rió un poco, con el pasar de los días recordar ese momento le dio gracia.

El menor hizo una mueca.

— ¿Quién usa una patineta con un disfraz de lagarto?

— Al parecer, un chico llamado Fred —Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Claro que aunque a los ojos de cualquiera pareciese que se lo tomaba con toda la buena onda del mundo, el mayor de los hermanos Hamada estaba en la cima de su desesperación.

No había nada que odiase más que darse por vencido y sus intentos fallidos sólo lograban hacerle pensar en algún plan, uno con el que al fin pudiera atrapar a la jovencita.

Ya comenzaba a hacerse ideas un tantito descabelladas de la chica "Rollers Mancha Amarilla Sónica Empuja Personas Y Roba Muffins Fan Del Capitán América." Sí, le había colocado ese nombre a falta de mejor imaginación.

Lo útimo, es porque era obvio. ¡La frase que repetía al ganarle carrera provenía de la película! ¿Quién diría que ella era fan de ese héroe pese a sus malos modales? Pues no parecía lamentar casi haberle arrojado del puente y dejarlo tirado en medio del piso del Centro Comercial.

¡Incluso puede que le gustara atormentar a otros del mismo modo!

Sin embargo, los días pasaron hasta llegar a la semana. Luego de esa semana pasó otra, y otra.

Tadashi comenzó a hacerse a la idea de que la chica habría dejado su hobby, para dedicarse a otros asuntos más importantes que atormentar adolescentes inocentes como él. O a él.

Pudo ver cuan equivocado esa misma tarde, cuando el sol amenazaba con ocultarse e iba de regreso del parque, terminando su caminata bajo el atardecer del viernes.

No sirvió de nada mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar, pues un grito de aviso y las ruedas de una bicicleta se oyeron detrás demasiado rápido como para reaccionar bien.

Se arrojó al césped, justo a tiempo para que el vehículo de dos ruedas no le pasara por el brazo y la pierna izquierda.

— ¡SÍ! ¡Comprendí! ¡A mi izquierda! —Dijo iracundo con la voz elevada. Devolviéndole el grito a la par que se levantaba, sin saber si la dueña de la repetida frase lo había oído estando tres manzanas más allá.

— Oh por dios. Ella no lo hizo a propósito, créeme.

El ojicafé subió la mirada, encontrándose con una chica alta y de grandes gafas cuyo rostro lucía apenado. No estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras y no le quedó de otra que responder, aunque fue un poco sarcástico en lugar de amistoso.

— Sí, definitivamente no fue su intención. Por QUINTA vez.

Sus palabras impresionaron a la rubia, quien de inmediato frunció el ceño. Cuando el Hamada creyó que le gritaría, la chica giró y cemenzó a correr por donde la primera se había ido.

— ¡GOGO, LO QUE HACES ES GROSERO!

Okey... Al menos sabía su nombre y no tenía que preocuparse de que "Gogo" supiera qué pensaba al respecto, aunque el grito le causó dolor de cabeza.

o**O**o**O**o

_DÍAS MÁS TARDE..._

o**O**o**O**o

Habían pasado un mes desde la última vez que la vio, más tiempo que las ocaciones anteriores y aún así el Hamada estaba convencido de que volvería a toparse con... Gogo.

Si no fuera un sobrenombre, estaba seguro de que ese sería el nombre del mismísimo demonio.

Por otro lado, recostado en su cama no podía más que sonreír. No era una sonrisa alegre, sino una de emoción. Ya parecía un masoquista de pensarlo tanto, pues deseaba encontrásela de nuevo. Pero esta vez, definitivamente estaría preparado.

¿Pero cómo? Se preguntaba moviéndose en la cama tal cual oruga, hasta que sus mantas se enredaron en él y al intentar desenredarse, terminó cayendo de la cama.

En ese preciso segundo, la idea vino a él que decidido, buscó lápiz, papel y bajó al garage.

No durmió toda esa noche y se desveló una semana entera, en la que durante los días iba como zombie de un lado a otro dentro de la casa.

Todo ese esfuerzo valió la pena al final de la semana, donde admiró sonriente su invento.

— Esta vez, esa será mi línea —Se dijo esa noche antes de irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente se levantó animado, silbó feliz, se sirvió feliz el desayuno que su tía Cass le preparaba y tomando prestada la bicicleta de Hiro, salió con la misma sonrisa feliz a la calle.

Llegado al cruce peatonal donde detenían los autobuces, el semáforo se puso en rojo. Se detuvo lentamente, silbando inocentemente hasta que un presentimiento lo asaltó.

Alzó la cabeza y... ¡Allí estaba!

Como no vio bien su rostro en ninguna ocasión le hubiera sido imposible reconocerla, si ella no hubiera volteado de soslayo para regalarle una mirada socarrona. Como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo, retándole con la mirada a que se atreviera a hacer algo.

"Oh, claro que lo haré" Pedaleó unos metros, poniéndose a su lado. A su derecha, pues había una moto del otro lado de la chica.

— ¿Lindo día para molestar gente inocente? —Dijo de inmediato. — ¿Gogo, verdad?

— Vaya, no creí que estarías molesto aún.

— Imposible —Ella ni siquiera intentó negarlo, por lo que Tadashi se sintió un poco decepcionado, hasta recordarse a sí mismo que sería el que reiría al último.

Arreglándose un largo mechón color violeta detrás la oreja, ella contestó.

— Debes pisar el pasado, niño bonito.

— No me llames así. —El ojicafé se sonrojó, luego recordó que se trataba de la chica que por poco y mandaba al hospital cinco veces. — Te propongo algo.

— Si es una cita, no gracias. —Ella hizo estallar el chicle que masticaba—. No salgo con niñitos.

— Pues estás de suerte, yo no salgo con chicas que intentan matarme —Devolvió él, sonriendo. — A lo que iba, es que te reto a una carrera.

La chica rió y virando, alzó una ceja.

— ¿Contra ti? —Contestó despectiva, mirando la "bicicleta infantil" que el chico montaba. A diferencia de ella, que utilizaba una de carreras tipo montañesa.

— Contra nosotros —Afirmó dando palmaditas al manubrio.

Gogo ni se inmutó, bajó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

— No sé por qué lo intentas, pero... Acepto.

"Lo logré." Tadashi gritó en su cabeza.

— Para hacerlo más interesante. ¿Apuestas?

— Con que por eso lo intentabas —Ella no estaba para nada sorprendida. — Tendrás que lavar la ropa de uno de mis amigos, durante un mes.

— Bien. Si yo gano...

— No voy a besarte, niño bonito.

— ¡NO ES ESO! Si gano tendrás que... Hacerme un favor.

— Hmp, de acuerdo. Hasta el muelle.

— Perfecto.

Allí terminó su charla, que pareció larga pero en realidad fue corta teniendo en cuenta que el semáforo aún no cambiaba de color y el mendigo autobús seguía a paso tortuga.

En ese preciso momento el semáforo cambió a amarillo Ambos miraron hacia adelante, apretando los manubrios y destensando sus hombros. El autobús al fin había sacaba su parte trasera del camino, permitiendo que observaran el camino frente a ellos y allí, por deseo del señor destino, el semáforo cambió a verde.

La chica había salido como bala, tan rápido que Tadashi estaba que no se lo creía. Con la boca abierta, a duras penas logró encontrar los pedales y cuando lo hizo, pedaleó poniendo todas sus fuerzas.

Logró acercarse al segundo semáforo, que para su suerte estaba en verde, pero aún así ella llevaba varios metros de ventaja. Saberlo lo desanimaba.

— Sólo ríndete —Ella gritó sin dignarse a voltear.

Tadashi frunció el ceño, mas luego sonrió con suficiencia. Tomó el casco que estaba acomodado en la canasta trasera y se lo colocó si dejar de pedalear.

"Es la hora de la verdad." Juntó los labios y presionó un singular botón ubicado a modo de freno en el manubrio.

El sonido de una mangera a presión, seguido de unas líneas que se abrieron del pequeño marco que conectaba al metal que sostenía las ruedas. Un par de dispositivos similares a cohetes pequeños, cuyas colas se encendieron en un fuego color naranja y corrieron con la velocidad de fuegos artificiales siendo lanzados al cielo.

Pasó junto a un auto, casi arolla un perro y botó al piso la navaja de un ladrón que terminó siendo golpedo con el bolso de la anciana que había intentado asaltar.

Ya a tan sólo metros de la chica que aún no se cansaba de pedalear, el ojicafé dio un giro para posicionarse al mismo lugar desde donde gritó la frase.

— ¡A TU IZQUIERDA! —Disfrutó cada palabra, volteando para ver la cara qur ponía su rival.

Gogo tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder, mirándole con la boca desencajada.

— ¡Al frente, niño bonito!

¿Ahora había cambiado de frase?

— No. ¡A tu izquierda, Gogo!

La chica bajita se veía enfadada.

— ¡NO! ¡Que mires al frente!

PUM.

Fue demasiado tarde, el Hamada se estrelló con bicicleta y todo en un puesto de comida callejera.

— Mis pantalones... Mis pantalones. —Gritó el fortachón joven de piel morena y rastas, que hasta hace minutos disfrutaba de un tazón de fideos. — ¡Están llenos de WASABI!

— Gomenasai*, gomenasai, gomenasai —Dijo repetidamente un magullado Tadashi inclinando la espalda, a la par que iba recibiendo golpes en la cabeza de la dueña del arruinado puesto. Una mujer rechoncha colérica que gritaba insultos en japonés y con la mano que no lo maltrataba, señalaba piezas de su bicicleta que se habían destrozado en el choque. Suerte que a él no le sucedió nada, pues había amortiguado su caída en la barriga de la mujer.

A la distancia, Gogo trataba de contener su oleada de risas. "El chico es un idiota, pero uno adorable." Quizás lo invitara a salir, si no moría aporreado por aquella mujer.

.

.

.

.

.

*Perdón en japonés.

_Chan, chan, chaaaan. Sipi, así acabó. Como verán, Hiro aparecerá o cuando menos será nombrado si el fanfic Tomadashi tiene más de 1.000 palabras. Espero que disfrutaran los cameos de los otros personajes y que les haya sacado al menos un par de sonrisas._

_Nos leemos, gracias por pasarse ^^_


End file.
